swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Rockfall Triarchy
Despite what may be said by the other Nations, Topaz Rockfall is not the only leader of his continents. He is but one of the Rockfall Triarchy. Sometime during An Atlantian Dungeon, Topaz discovered two stones that, according to his memoirs, called out to him. In Topaz's home caves there were legends of those who could speak to the stones and thus know exactly where to mine for the best gems. Despite Topaz's disinterest with mining, he always believed he was one of those legendary Quarterlings (although, even if Topaz really did have this ability, it would have been totally lost to him once he became Human). His two childhood friends, Flint and Coal, inspired many of his "destructive" tendencies. The discovery of these two stones inspired far more. These stones inspired Topaz's desire for control of the world and are close confidants to him in every form of strategy. The symbol of the Triarchy is a red circle, a black circle, and an azure circle arranged on a separate points in a white triangle. The only correct way to print the flag is on a circle or sphere, usually a lantern. Breccia Breccia was discovered early on in the Atlantian dungeon and acts as a sort of devil on the shoulder to some of Topaz's actions. It was he who inspired many of Topaz's morally ambiguous actions early on in the dungeon. In the War of the World, Breccia was fundamental in constructing much of Topaz's war strategy. Following the War, Topaz gave Breccia control over the South American territory. Despite an early period of chaos, Breccia eventually established a very strict regime over the people of South America. This is partially done through government certified interpreters (most of whom were previous generals) who were tasked to interpret the orders of Breccia for the main public. Breccia pushes on the idea of expansion deep into the earth, occasionally farther than Dwarves would otherwise go. Breccia is not afraid of casualties. As part of a Deal with Captain Queen, Breccia operates a specially modified moth battle suit that allows him basic motion. Basic motion is all that is necessary as the indomitable size of the suit is enough to intimidate even some Orcs. Instead of the usual organic covering of the suit, Breccia's suit appears to have pitch black skin with rough white and red highlights covering it. It is hairless aside from a red and white feather headdress. Breccia despises the idea of leaving the ground and thus seldom moves from his home. He was very against Topaz's decision to direct the war from the Moon. Breccia is reckless, aggressive, short tempered, and demanding. Although his suit is said to emote, he remains stoically inexpressive in most company. He is named after the stone of the same name. Linarite Linarite was discovered, seemingly forgotten in a pile of treasure during Topaz's trek through the dungeon. The metaphorical angel on Topaz's shoulder she preserved much of Topaz's good relations with Captain Danger Planet and Napoleon Ampharos. A chief in foreign policy during the War of the World, she helped Topaz negotiate the peaceful conclusion to the war. Desiring to be closer to Topaz than Breccia, Linarite was granted control of Australia which she would share with Topaz III. Linarite didn't endure any period of chaos as Topaz III largely took control of most of Australia. These places are allowed to continue on as they did before the war so long as they didn't plan rebellion against any Triarchy. Technically not part of the Triarchy, Topaz III still has to report to Linarite for major government actions. Linarite maintains control of many of the Indonesian islands, though they renamed the fragments. These locations are characterized by their beautiful and tall crystalline architecture, at least in the upper parts of her cities. The rest of the city is left to peaceful anarchy. As part of a Deal with Captain Queen, Linarite operates a specially modified moth battle suit that allows her basic motion. While given the choice of most living creatures for her suit, Linarite chose that of the Winged Skeletons she remembered from legend. Tall and frail, her suit gives her a more angelic and sleek appearance. the suit is a durable translucent blue. Linarite is growing away from her formerly clingy bond with Topaz and is instead growing more into her leadership role. Still she is naive, soft-spoken, mysteriously wise, and cautious. She is also by far the oldest of the Triarchy. She is in love with the art of building and combining materials. She is in great support of the arts and strives to make Australia the art/beauty center of the world. She is named after the stone of the same name. Topaz Topaz is not suited for a leadership position. So long as his subjects respect him and his laws, he leaves them alone in a laissez-faire style government. A constitutional anarchy. Any respect for the Triarch is a formality and much of the former monarchs remain mostly in control of their lands and kingdoms. When the Triarchy are together topaz adorns armor with prominent shoulder blades that hold the other Triarchs.